


taylor swift (debut)

by Callielee227



Series: the taylor swift gallavich project [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Food Fight, Holding Hands, M/M, Season 2, Song fic, Sort Of, ian and mickey figuring things out, they are cute and nervous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callielee227/pseuds/Callielee227
Summary: in which each chapter is gallavich thru the eyes of a line from every taylor swift song
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the taylor swift gallavich project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168214
Kudos: 12





	taylor swift (debut)

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my ridiculously ambitious writing task where i have decided to pick one line from every taylor swift song and write a fic about it
> 
> first up: tim mcgraw (or ian and mickey spend the summer together and learn a new way to connect)

Ian was nervous as fuck as he trailed behind Mandy toward the juvenile detention center. His excuse for accompanying her was shoddy at best, but he figured Mandy assumed it was because he didn’t want to spend the day alone. Which, of course, was partially true, but it wasn’t really the entire reason.

He wanted to see Mickey with his own two eyes. Since he’d last gone to see him, since Mickey had made it clear it wasn’t the best idea to keep visiting, Ian had all but crawled up the walls all spring waiting for Mickey to finish his time. After Mandy had told him that Mickey’d been misbehaving and prolonging his sentence, Ian had deflated a bit. 

Sure, Mickey had chosen juvie instead of admitting he was shot as the result of what could only be described as a jealousy-fueled lover’s quarrel, but certainly he’d still be at least a little happy to see Ian, right? They were - well, whatever they were, something, and Ian hadn’t really been able to think about anything else since he’d gone to lay his hand on the glass and got scolded. Because Mickey had smiled, and Ian knew.

When Mickey finally emerged, his face gave him away for just a moment before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to be particularly excited to see Ian. But Ian saw it. Ian also noticed that even though Mickey shrugged off the arm around his shoulder, he pressed just a little closer than necessary to Ian as they walked. And Ian didn’t miss the way that Mickey loudly proclaimed that all he wanted to do that evening was “drink beer,” and maybe he’d “check out the dugouts of the old field for some peace and fucking quiet”. 

After Ian had walked Mickey and Mandy home, Mandy took off inside, leaving the boys face to face with no glass separating them for the first time in months. “See you later then, Gallagher?” Mickey had asked, suddenly nervous. And Ian just nodded, knowing, before Mickey disappeared up the stairs to his house.

~~~~~

And yeah, so maybe the dugouts were a bad idea, but they were teenagers, so what do you expect? After that night, they had become, much to Mickey’s chagrin, relatively inseparable.

Sometime maybe a month after Mickey had gotten out, they’d snuck into a movie theatre on a particularly hot day. If you asked them now, they wouldn’t be able to tell you what movie it was, and it didn’t really matter. Both of them were so focused on the fact that yeah, they were alone in the dark like usual, but this one was far more public than anywhere they’d gone before. 

They sat in the very back row, which ultimately didn’t even matter because there were only four other people in the theatre. For the first 20 minutes, they’d sat nervously and silently, staring ahead at the screen, suddenly realizing that this was, maybe, holy shit, a date. 

It didn’t take long for Ian to smirk, reach down into the almost full bag of popcorn they’d grabbed off the top of the trash can - who the fuck paid so much for this and then threw so much away? - and grab a few kernels. He glanced around to make sure nobody was paying attention, and then chucked a piece of popcorn at Mickey. It hit him right above his eye, and he all but squeaked in surprise. Ian started giggling, and threw another piece, this one landing in Mickey’s hair.

“Gallagher! How old are you?” Mickey scowled, reaching over to Ian’s lap and grabbing a handful of popcorn. He didn’t even bother throwing it piece by piece, just opened his hand and unleashed a waterfall of their snack onto Ian, most of it getting stuck in the ginger curls that sat on the top of Ian’s head.

Ian groaned, quietly, and whispered, “Oh, it’s on, jackass,”. Mickey grinned broadly.

For a few minutes, they were the only two people in the world, waging a popcorn war against one another, not a care in the world. 

Mickey reached out to grab another handful of popcorn, and Ian grabbed his hand in defense, shattering the playful energy between them to reveal something else, something softer, and neither of them were sure what to do just then. 

Ian dropped Mickey’s hand like it burned him, gulped, and faced forward towards the screen. He set the now mostly empty bag of popcorn on the ground between them and brushed the stray kernels from their battle off his lap. Mickey also faced forward, his face all heat. His glanced over at Ian, just a quick flick of his eyes, and saw that Ian had let his hand rest against his own thigh, not touching Mickey at all, not even suggesting anything, anything at all.

So it probably surprised Ian when Mickey reached over and laced his fingers in between Ian’s. The redhead jumped slightly and shifted his eyes toward Mickey, and, seeing that Mickey was still staring straight ahead, blushing, simply squeezed the hand within his own and faced forward. Their hands were pliant, warm, a little sweaty. They were connected then, in a magnificently non-sexual way, for the first time, maybe ever. And it was nice.

They held hands until the credits rolled and then untangled themselves, stood up, and left the theatre, soft smiles on their faces and piles of popcorn on the floor. 

~~~~

They didn’t hold hands again, maybe because they didn’t get a chance, or maybe because Mickey was scared, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

But they did spend the next two months existing in each other’s spaces, Mickey working security fairly consistently now, Ian following him toward the dugouts or an abandoned building. They spent every one of their shifts together, chatting, joking, tossing produce to each other to put away, sneaking back to the freezer at least once a day, sometimes more, and then, in a flash, the entire summer had passed. And they’d spent the entire thing right by each other’s side.


End file.
